Austria and Prussia  The encounter
by ghostch1cken
Summary: Who knew such a simple thing would make the awesome and little master lose their minds! Pairing: Austria x Prussia Rated T for language. One Shot


Prussia yawned as he exited his room. He had just woken up and was starting to get very hungry. He had just moved in to his arch enemy's house, Austria, after having nowhere else to go; so to him, this house was too big and too hard to navigate in. Now Prussia understood why Austria was often late or absent at world conferences – The house was too damn big!

Prussia finally found his way into the fridge. It was still early, so the darkness made him walk into a few walls on the way.

"Oi, finally. At this point I really don't care what I eat as long as it's food…" He went to open the refrigerator door when he noticed something big and black on the wooden trim around the glass door beside him. "W-what's…?" He leaned towards the foreign object and focused his eyes. He then realized what it was. A big, black spider.

"Ah-Ah-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Prussia screamed at the top of his lungs. Austria was asleep in the next room when he heard Prussia scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Austria sprang up out of bed and ran towards the horrid sound. He forgot that his door was closed though, so he ran face first into it. The fact that he didn't have any glasses on didn't help either.

Italy over at Germany's house even heard the scream! He flew right up to the ceiling, hit his head, and fell down right on top of Germany.

"**AHH!** HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY BED? And when did you get so heavy…"

Austria got back up, opened the door, and stumbled through the doorway. He grabbed the extra pair of glasses he had on the kitchen table and shoved them on his face.

"Prussia I was trying to sleep! What ARE you yelling about?" Austria exclaimed. It was pretty obvious that he was sleeping because his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was stuck to his head on one side, and up in the air on the other.

"Jeez Austria you look horrible… and **OMG-THERE'S-A-FRIGGIN-GIGANTIC-SPIDER-ON-THE-DOOR! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

"W-what? It can't be that bad…" Austria replied, thoroughly pissed. Prussia jumped in back of him and pointed towards the spider, hand trembling. _'I've never seen Prussia act this stupid… Is the spider really __that__ big?' _The brunette adjusted his glasses so he could look at the thing. He dropped his accent and screamed, "**HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS HUGE! GAH! GET SOMETHING TO SQUISH IT WITH! NOW!**" Prussia, not expecting the Austrian to speak without his accent, blinked at him for a second but quickly ran to get a napkin. He blasted through the kitchen looking for them. "**THEY'RE ON THE TOP SHELF!**" Prussia quickly found them and grabbed one, almost dropping the entire stack. He ran back over to Austria. He stared at the spider, eye twitching.

"**Well? Kill it already!**" Austria had begun trembling himself, but was still plenty mad.

"…**I-I CAN'T OKAY? IF YOU'RE SO EAGER TO KILL IT, THEN ****YOU SQUISH IT****!**" Prussia threw the napkin at Austria, tears starting to form in his eyes.

_'Wow, who knew something like a spider would reduce Prussia into such a state… I should put plastic bugs around the house sometime. Heh.'_ Austria thought. He looked at the spider. He reluctantly put out his hand, moving in for the kill…

"GAH! I can't do it either!" The spider started running up the doorframe, as if on cue.

"A-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The two men screamed as they hugged each other. The spider stopped in its tracks after moving about two inches. The two then realized that they were hugging each other… The blushed and backed up.

"W-well, what are we gonna do now?" Prussia exclaimed. He looked around the room. He noticed a yard stick in the corner and picked it up. He had an evil look in his eyes.

"**AH!** Just because I couldn't squish it doesn't mean that I deserve to be beaten to death with a **YARD STICK**!" Austria shielded his head with his arms.

"Oi, I'm not going to hit you with it! I have a better use for it…" He took the napkin from the brunette and stuck it on the end of the yardstick. He brought the stick up to eye level, stuck his tongue out, and aimed for the black creature on the doorframe. Prussia just stood still for a few seconds. Austria couldn't take it anymore. He got in back of the albino, grabbed his hands, and slammed the yardstick at the doorframe.

"AHHHH! Aw crap I missed! **DAMMIT!**" Prussia had never seen the brunette so angry in his life! He found it quite funny. All of a sudden, he noticed that Austria was still holding his hands. His face got real hot, real fast. Austria noticed this and figured he should go ahead and kill the damn thing before Prussia exploded. He aimed at it once more time and thrust the yardstick forward with more force than the last time. Prussia screamed like a little girl.

"IEEEEEEE!" The napkin with random spider parts on it dropped to the floor. The creatures leg was still gruesomely twitching… Prussia picked up his foot and stomped on the napkin multiple times yelling, "**DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEE!**" Austria looked at the napkin and then at Prussia with a shocked expression on his face, an eyebrow raised. He picked up the napkin with two fingers and held it away from him.

"Ehhh, I think it's dead…" The two men burst out laughing. They couldn't help it! Austria threw away the mutilated arachnid and the two flopped down on the couch in the next room.

"Oi… Well that was the weirdest experience of my life. Hahaha! I bet even West heard us!" Germany suddenly popped his head in the door.

"I did." He slammed the door closed.

"Pffft hahahahahaaaa! He looked pissed!" Austria laughed.

"Wow little master, I've never seen you act so unsophisticated in my life!" Prussia smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I've never seen you face get so red before either." The albino's eyes widened. He thought about it for a second and realized that Austria was right.

"Y-yeah whatever." He looked away.

"You don't have to hide anything you know." Austria smiled, eyes closed. Prussia frowned and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I hate you…"

"Yeah, I love you too Prussia."

~End~


End file.
